


Are You Crying?

by Bandshe



Series: Uncharted Fics [17]
Category: Uncharted
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe





	Are You Crying?

You sit on the couch with Sam and watch re-runs of Sleepy Hollow, all the time listening to him complain about the first season. **  
**

“Sam, it’s cheesy, I get it, but you’re the one who wanted to see it, okay?”

Sam grumbles knowing he’s wrong, again.

“Do you want me to grab something for you to eat?” You rub his shoulder.

“Nah, I’m good.”

You make it past season one and work your way through season two. Sam begins to like the show, and then begins to interrogate you about future episodes. About the relationship between Ichabod and Abbie.

“Babe, why don’t they just kiss already?” He seems genuinely frustrated.

“Sam, not every man and woman have to be an item, you know that.”

“Yeah, but…she’s hot.” Sam points to the tv as if you didn’t see it. Sam always had a weakness for stronger females, something he loved to make clear. “She reminds me of you.”

“How?” You begin to question his sanity, because frankly there are very few similarities.

“You’re both strong willed, intelligent and sexy as hell.”

“And you’re like Ichabod, fuzzy, old, and trapped in the past.” You stick out your tongue and quickly get up before he can tackle you down onto the couch. “I’m going to head to bed. Should I even expect you?”

“Yeah, I’ll be up after this episode.” He turns his attention back to the tv.

You know he won’t go to bed anytime soon, he never does when he gets sucked into a show. You kiss his temple and say good night before heading to your room. You change into your pajamas and head to your bed, slipping under the sheets.

Your don’t sleep well, whether it’s just because it was too hot in the room or because you miss him, it doesn’t matter—you just can’t sleep. You head down the hall and into the living room. You see the credits scroll up the screen and you can see him with his head in his hands. You swear you hear him crying.

“Sam? Are you…crying?”

He looks up at you, his tear streaked face almost making you laugh.

“It’s just that…Well, my favorite character just died.”

“Ah, Abbie.” You fight the urge to smile at his misery.

“It was such bullshit.” He slams his fist on the couch. “I mean, like why would they do that? Why?”

“Do you even need to ask why?” You cross your arms, still finding humor in his reaction.

“Why didn’t you warn me?”

“First of all, you were more worried about Ichabod and Abbie kissing, second, why would I drop a bombshell like that?”

“Because you love me.” He looks at you with these sad puppy dog eyes and you can’t help but laugh at him.

“I’m glad you find this amusing.” He frowns.

You shake your head and walk over to him. “Scoot over, Sam.” You nudge him over with you hip.

Sam makes some space for you, but his mood doesn’t change.

“Everyone had the same reaction, trust me. I’m positive the show will suffer for this, but that was their choice.”

“It’s just…” He looks over at you. He takes a deep breath, “she was a great character, probably the best on the show, and…”

“I know, Sam.” You rub his leg.

“No, you don’t. She reminds me of you, watching her go was like watching you go. And the way she left? It was just so ridiculous and out of character, and…”

“Sam, breathe. Come to bed, some sleep will help.” You turn off the tv and take his hand. He follows you to the bedroom.

Once inside a smile spreads on his face. You furrow your brow in confusion. What is he doing?

“How about before we go to bed we do some…character development?”

“Sam, no.” You put your hands up as you begin to walk backwards towards the bed.

“Come on. Just this once.”

“I’m not entertaining this.”

“But Miss Mills…” Sam continues as he approaches you.

“I swear to God.”

He tackles you onto the bed and peppers you with kisses. “Don’t worry babygirl, I promise you that I won’t bring it into the bedroom.”

“Why don’t I believe you?” You try wiggling from underneath him.

“Have I ever broken a promise?” He leans in for a kiss.

“Yes, many times.” You finally manage to free yourself and sit against the headboard. Sam sighs as he crawls onto the bed and sits beside you.

“I hear Game of Thrones isn’t bad. Wanna start that up tomorrow?”

“How about we take a break from tv for a bit?”

“Maybe I should start reading the books in the meantime. I know you have them somewhere.” He starts to get up when you grab his arm and pull him back down.

“Sleep first.” You smile at him, “We’ll find something else to do tomorrow.”


End file.
